


Together Every Step Of The Way

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Twincest, Marriage, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Romance, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione finally accepts that while the Ministry's new law changes everything, it isn't necessarily a bad thing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, RAREHPBINGO





	Together Every Step Of The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following events:  
> 31 Days of Shipping 3/17- your incest ship (I just really have a thing for twins sharing a girl ;P )  
> HHBingo21 - N2: marriage law  
> Rare HP Bingo G3: marriage law
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“This can’t be right,” Hermione murmured, looking at the letter from the Ministry she had just torn open. “I… I don’t understand.”

“Who did you get, dear?” Molly asked, finishing hugging Ginny and Harry, who luckily, were paired together for the new law that passed since they were already dating. The rest of the Weasley family, plus Hermione, had been single, so the Ministry had taken it upon themselves to pair couples up to ‘stimulate new blood into the magical world’ - or so they said. 

Peering over Hermione’s shoulder, Molly gasped when she saw the names on Hermione’s paper. “Congrats, dearie! I always knew you’d be a Weasley!” She leant down and hugged Hermione tightly, kissing her cheek. 

“Who did you get?” Ginny asked, looking over after Molly’s exclamation. She untangled herself from Harry’s embrace and leant forward.

Hermione’s gaze shifted to the names on her paper. “I… I’ve got two names.”

“I’m not surprised they were paired together,” Molly said gently, placing her hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “And triadic relationships, while not very common now, were popular in earlier wizard times. It’s not taboo, sweetheart.”

Hermione looked up at Molly. “I… It’s just a shock,” she muttered quietly. 

“Who is it!” Ginny asked louder, trying to get Hermione to spill the beans on her match.

“Us,” a voice from the other side of the room finally spoke. 

All gazes shifted to Fred and George, both of whom were blushing. 

“You got Fred _and_ George?!” Ginny exclaimed, her eyes widening.

Hermione nodded, licking her lips before casting a gaze at the twins. 

“You’re officially going to be my sister!” Ginny cried happily, tackling Hermione in a hug. 

She returned the hug before stepping away. “I think Fred, George, and I need a moment to chat,” she said, slipping away from the table. Fred and George followed her, but at that moment, everyone else was gushing over who Ron and Percy were assigned. 

“I’m kinda in shock,” Hermione admitted once the three of them made it outside. She sat down under the shade of a large, oak tree. 

“Us too, love,” George said, sitting down next to her. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“But we’re not displeased,” Fred added, sitting down on her other side. 

“Oh, I’m not upset about being matched with you both!” Hermione quickly said. “Please, don’t think that’s what it is.” 

“Not going to lie, that thought crossed my mind,” George muttered. 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “No, no, it’s not _that_ at all. It’s more… I’m furious at the Ministry, especially Kingsley, for even passing this law! It’s absurd! In this time and age, people should be allowed to marry whomever they want.” She paused, huffing angrily. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before looking at both Fred and George. “And a part of me is just worried that I won’t be enough for _both_ of you.”

“Impossible,” Fred said, cupping her cheek tenderly. He stroked it, trying to reassure her. “This will be complicated, and I’m sure we’ll have to make some adjustments along the way, but you could never not be enough for us.” 

“You are Hermione Granger, after all,” George said, squeezing her hand to show his support. 

“Well, it’s going to be Hermione Granger-Weasley,” she said, smiling at them both. 

George laughed. “We wouldn’t have expected anything else.” 

“Mum is going to be over the moon about planning our wedding,” Fred added with a laugh. 

Hermione leant her head on George’s shoulder. “Merlin, I’m sort of dreading it.” 

“What kind of wedding do you want?” George asked. 

“I… Something small and personal,” Hermione said after a moment. “Maybe just friends and family… The Order.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Fred said, nodding his agreement. 

“What about you two? Do either of you have any wedding hopes or dreams?” Hermione asked before giggling. Now that she was out of the house and alone with the twins, the thought of marrying them wasn’t as soul-crushing as it had felt earlier. In fact, all things considered, she knew she was lucky to end up with a Weasley. Two of them was a bonus.

“Honestly, having Fred be there is all I ever wanted,” George quietly admitted. “We’ve always done everything together.” He paused. “Our bond… Hermione, Fred’s the other half of my soul. Knowing that he’ll be up there standing with us… That means more than I could ever say.” 

Fred nodded in agreement at his brother’s words. 

“I suppose this will work out, then,” she said after a moment. 

“It will,” George said softly. “Honestly, we landed ourselves a pretty sexy, little witch,” he said, grinning at her. 

“Stop,” she hissed, her cheeks growing warm. 

“What? He’s telling the truth,” Fred said, waggling his brows at her suggestively. 

“Can I have a kiss?” George asked, meeting her gaze.

“What?!” she squeaked out. 

“Well, we are getting married, and I wouldn’t mind having a little taste,” George said, shrugging. 

“I… Er, I, yes, okay,” Hermione said, leaning towards George slightly. 

George wasted no time in closing the distance between them. He pressed his lips to hers, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. It was a simple, chaste kiss. When George pulled away, he met Hermione’s gaze and smiled. 

“My turn,” Fred said, cupping her cheek and turning her to face him. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, deepening it almost immediately. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, Hermione let out a squeak of surprise, but quickly kissed him back. She hadn’t expected the passion he was pouring into the kiss, but as she got used to the feel of his lips on hers, she found that she didn’t mind. 

When he pulled away, she found herself leaning forward, chasing him slightly. 

“No fair,” George said, scowling. 

“I wasn’t going to waste an opportunity to ravish our girl,” Fred said, grinning wickedly. 

Hermione trembled. “Ravish me?” 

“Oh, I’ve got plans of doing _wicked_ things to you,” Fred promised, his gaze darkening slightly. 

“So long as George is included in the fun,” Hermione countered, flashing George a smile.

“He will be,” Fred said, nodding. 

“George! Hermione! Fred!” Molly shouted from the back door. “Come inside, we need to pick a weekend for your wedding!” 

“And so it begins,” Hermione groaned, closing her eyes. 

George stood and helped her to her feet. “We’ll be with you every step of the way.”

“Together?” she asked, looking between her twins. 

“Together,” they both promised in unison.


End file.
